


Candy Cane

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean uses a candy cane to try and flirt with Castiel, and Sam is fed up with it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Candy Cane

Dean was in the library, supposed to be doing research on some wraith or other (he hadn’t really been paying attention when Sam laid out the game plan), and he was sucking on a candy cane. (What? It was Christmas!) Cas was at a different table, diligently looking through a book. Oh, the sucker. All work, no play. Maybe Dean could change that. So yeah, there he was, sucking on a candy cane, pulling it in and out of his mouth, in and out, in and out, popping it around his cheeks, tongue swirling around the end of it, trying to be loud about it. And Cas’ blue eyes were darting across the page of his book, seemingly ignoring him.

Oh god, those eyes. So blue. Too blue. Very, very blue. Oh, if only he’d look over here.

The candy cane was turning into a point, so Dean crunched down on it. The delicious, refreshing peppermint was now sticking to his teeth, and he pulled it out of his mouth, slurping on it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing research?” Cas asked, eyeing him.

Good, good, he had his attention.

Now to keep his eyes on him, to keep that sculpted face, and those perfect lips facing his way.

Dean tapped the candy cane against his lips and smiled. “Maybe I am.”

Cas squinted at him, and Dean loved that classical, confused look of his.

Suddenly there was a hand in his face, the candy cane getting snatched away. Sam was retreating from his view, and he watched as the candy cane flew through the air to land in the trash, crushing his hopes of flirting with Cas.

Where the hell had he come from? How could a dude his size be so quiet?

“Just fuck him already,” his brother muttered, back turned to him as he stomped into the war room, away from the major predicament he’d just caused.

Cas’ eyes were wide, and Dean opened his hand, flustered, eyes now widening too.

“Sam?” Dean called. “Sam? You’re gonna leave me with that?”

“Your boyfriend, your problem.”

Dean scrambled up, trying to follow after his brother. “Sam, he’s not… He’s not…”

“Dean?”

He froze, shoulders raising as Cas’ voice came from behind him. He turned, blushing furiously.

“Hi.”

The angel was holding out another candy cane for him, eyeing him intently, one eyebrow raised, and it felt as though he was looking down at him though Dean was an inch taller.

“I liked what you were doing to that candy cane.”


End file.
